Irresistable
by Heroes Fly-Minho's Hero Limps
Summary: "Love didn't fall over Haru slowly, the way it did for some people. It hit him like a lightning bolt and was just as strong. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to push it away or drown in it."
1. Chapter 1

~Irresistible~

~okay, so I only watched like...one episode of this, so I'm not sure how this'll turn out. This is part one of a short story about Rin and Haru (or Haru figuring out how he feels about Rin thanks to Nagisa XD). I've read other fanfics for Free! and I tried my very best to keep the characters true to themselves. If I fell short, that's fine, but please, no harsh reviews! XC

Anyway, feedback is very welcome and I hope you enjoy this little story. SasuNaruForever17, this one's for you. (Sorry about the pairing, lol) :)~

"I love the way you hurt me, baby

It's irresistible...

...too many sharks, not enough blood in the waves..."

–Fall Out Boy

Haru could remember the exact moment he realized he was in love with Rin.

Love didn't fall over Haru slowly, the way it did for some people. It hit him like a lightning bolt and was just as strong. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to push it away or drown in it.

Because it would be all too easy to drown yourself in Rin.

It happened over the summer, in the early days of June. School had just let out and every teenager practically threw themselves out the doors in their haste to escape. Pounding shoes, laughing voices, and called goodbyes filled the drowsy, heated air. But Haru and his friends (the little gang that included a hyper Nagisa, studious Rei, fiery Rin, and kind-hearted Makoto) all made a beeline straight for the nearest pool. They couldn't help it. It was SUMMER, and they were the IWATOBI SWIM CLUB. They practically had aneurysms every time someone mentioned the word "pool."

Anyway, so there they were, Haru, Makoto, and Nagisa in Makoto's car, and Rin and Rei in Rei's car. Nagisa was jabbering on about how he had stupid summer homework to do and Makoto was chiming in every once in a while. But Haru didn't really feel like talking (not that he did much talking to begin with). He rested his elbow on the door's handle and propped his chin up on his hand. The windows were rolled down and a warm breeze tugged his black hair back from his face. Trees and buildings and fences raced past in a colorful blur. Haru sighed slightly.

"What do you think, Haru?" The question came suddenly from Nagisa. The younger boy was peering up at Haru from the back seat, his golden hair wind-ruffled. Light-colored eyes glimmered cheerfully from his still-boyish face.

Haru's brow furrowed. He'd missed half the conversation. "About what?"

"Summer," Nagisa replied, hardly able to contain his glee at the word. "And swimming. And more swimming." He paused, then a bit of a sly smile came across his face. "And Rin."

For no reason at all, Haru blushed. "Why do you want to know what I think about Rin?"

"Cuz it's so obvious that you got it bad for him-HEY!" Nagisa yelped as Makoto pointedly reached back an arm and poked him hard in the forehead. "What was that for?!"

"For messing with Haru," Makoto replied simply. "As you so often do."

"What's wrong with that? You guys mess with me all the time!"

"That's different; no one messes with Haru."

"Okay, DAD, I'll keep that in mind next time."

"Good."

"...it's still so obvious that those two are gonna get it on though."

"NAGISA!"

By now, Haru was just watching the playful argument in silence. He couldn't seem to wipe the dumbstruck look off his face. Why would Nagisa think that Haru had any feelings for Rin at all? They were rivals, or had been at least, and Haru rarely spoke enough to give off the impression that he liked ANYONE. As for Rin, well, he spoke enough to give the impression that he liked EVERYONE. But surely it wasn't so blatantly obvious that the two were..."gonna get it on." Haru felt his face heat up at the thought. Then again, he thought, if I DIDN'T like Rin, I wouldn't have reacted the way I did to Nagisa.

He didn't have any more time to think about it, because they were pulling into the parking lot of a local pool. It was new, that much could be seen. The sidewalks were swept, buildings immaculate with shining windows, and a tear-free chainlink fence. A glimpse of brilliant azure flickered from where the water waited. Haru inhaled deeply; he could smell chlorine, as familiar as his own heartbeat.

Makoto parked next to Rei's car and the engine died; they were left with only the pleasant buzz of birds in summer. The three clambered out in to the heat, slamming their doors shut and drinking in the rightness of this. Haru was the last out when Rei's door opened and he staggered outside like he'd been running a marathon. "Oh my god, it's too hot," he groaned, pulling at the white collar of his shirt. His dark hair stuck up at odd angles, probably from him trying to get it out of his face while he drove.

Nagisa laughed, pointing at Rei in glee. "Man, you're such a wimp, Rei!" he crowed. "I mean, normally, I'd take your side, but you're being ridiculous right now."

Rei glared at him. "You can't stand there and tell me that you don't feel hot at all."

"No, but I CAN choose to keep it to myself," Nagisa replied pointedly.

"I'm gonna kill him," Rei stated to Makoto and Haru this time.

Makoto raised his hands in a go-right-ahead gesture. "We were actually thinking of killing him on the way here."

"True," Haru chimed in, with a rare, small smile.

"Hey, what the heck, Haru?!" Nagisa pouted. They all burst into laughter at that.

"Why're we all standing around, laughing?" a new voice asked. "I thought we were here to swim." The voice rounded the side of Rei's car and following it was Rin himself. He sauntered over to the group and leaned back against the car door, arms crossed. Hair the exact shade of red wine fell rakishly into his eyes, but he didn't bother to push it away. His black-and-red jacket was unzipped to show a long stretch of skin. Haru didn't know why he was staring, and he quickly looked away.

Nagisa perked up at that. "Yeah, let's swim!" he cheered. "C'mon, I'm ready...!" He continued to babble excitedly, already pulling at the hem of his shirt and kicking out of his shoes.

Rei gaped. "Nagisa, not HERE!" he panicked, waving his arms like Nagisa would stop. "We're in a parking lot!"

"Not for long!" Nagisa chucked his shirt into a pile of white fabric on Makoto's trunk. Then he threw his arms up in the air, ecstatic. "See ya later, suckers!" And he took off running for the entrance.

The remaining friends stared after him for a long moment. "I swear, that kid has hyperactive problems," Rin remarked flatly.

Rei lifted a finger importantly. "You mean hyperACTIVITY problems."

"Shut up, Rei."

Makoto chuckled, a bright smile lighting up his emerald eyes. "C'mon, guys, the kid's right." He jerked a thumb over his shoulder, toward the pool and where Nagisa was already jogging out. "Let's swim."

Haru had to smile when he heard that. They would get no arguments from him. Swimming was what he lived for. He was right behind the rest of the group as they walked in a laughing, talking pack toward the entrance to the pool. They passed into the shade of the squat building that held a concession stand facing the pool and two doors that led to changing rooms. The sudden shadow turned Makoto's bronze hair to dull brown, and Rin's eyes glimmered. They hardly even had to change, partly because they'd been planning this and had worn their swimsuits all day. And well, Haru kinda did that anyway on a daily basis. He got plenty of scoldings from Makoto about that one.

Makoto and Rei dashed straight for the pool as soon as they set foot outside again, Rei shouting for Nagisa. But Haru hung back, pausing in the archway that led out to the pool. He rested his shoulder against it and gazed out into the water. It looked gloriously cool to the touch and was the same jewel-blue of Haru's eyes. It danced in slow waves as Nagisa and the others dove in, lapping at the sides of the pool. Haru felt his hands itch to run through it, to feel it between his fingers, along his back, in every part of him.

"You fall asleep, Haru?"

Haru nearly jumped, but it was just Rin. The other boy sidled up beside him, hands at the back of his head as he stretched. The lazy flex of the muscle under his skin made Haru forget how to speak for an instant. "No," he answered, as quiet as ever. "Just thinking."

Rin scoffed. "You do way too much of that."

"Too much of what?" Haru asked.

"Thinking."

"..."

"See, you're doing it again." Rin's voice was light though, and his cherry-scarlet gaze fixed on Haru. He cocked his head. "Don't you ever just want to stop for once? Stop thinking so hard about something and just do it? It's easy, I promise," he added good-humoredly.

"For you, maybe," Haru replied. Inwardly, he had no doubt that it would be easy. Easy to not think at all. Easy to not wonder about the things he could do better while he swam. East to forget all the reasons it was a bad idea, shove Rin up against a wall, and kiss him senseless. He dropped his gaze to his feet, hoping Rin wouldn't guess his thoughts.

His heart stopped when Rin draped an arm across his shoulders, skin pressed to skin. Rin's body radiated heat wonderfully against Haru's. "Yeah, maybe," he admitted, agreeing with what Haru had said. "But you can do it too. Can't you?"

He was so close, Haru could feel his breath tickling his cheek. He nodded wordlessly.

Rin flashed him a shark's smirk, all savage curves and sharpened teeth. "Then what're you waiting for?"

Haru turned his head to look at him, and the action brought their faces so close that he swore their noses brushed. Up this close, Rin's eyes were a crimson blur, so Haru lowered his gaze to his mouth instead. His pulse sped up when he saw that snarky smirk disappear, replaced by a completely different expression on Rin's face. He must've leaned forward somehow because now their foreheads touched. He was going to kiss Rin. He had to kiss Rin. Haru shivered despite himself. "Rin..."

Rin suddenly seemed to realize what he was doing. He took a quick step back, putting space between them. His arm slipped from Haru's shoulders. Haru instantly missed the heat that had spread between them. He tried to swallow the disappointment down. Shifting his feet, he watched as Rin began to make his way to the others in the pool. As he did, he tossed a wicked grin over his shoulder, as though to say he knew exactly what kind of effect he had on Haru. Haru's face burned, and he didn't know whether he wanted to smile right back or throw something at Rin for being such a tease.

"Haru!" Makoto called, jerking Haru back to reality. He saw his best friend waving at him from in water. Hair flopped down into his eyes. "You coming, or what?"

"Yeah, you're actually letting Rin get in first!" Nagisa put in, indignant as Rin walked lazily to the side of the pool. He threw Nagisa his snarky grin before diving into the water in one smooth motion, body arcing into the waves. He hardly left a ripple. "AND he's showing you up!" Nagisa added.

"I doubt that," Haru answered. A slight, teasing smile curved his lips. Strolling casually to the edge of the pool, he paused. He could see Rin's shadow beneath the surface, swimming toward the side where Haru stood. Haru waited until Rin surfaced for air, then pushed off from the ground hard; he dove right over Rin's head, arms stretched forward to slice through the water and into the blue beyond. Satisfied that he'd caught Rin off-guard for once, Haru let himself be carried by the water. For once he wasn't concerned with any technique.

He let the groggy movement of the water pull him farther out, deeper. Out in the center of the pool, the water was darkest blue. It was the place where your eyes could play tricks on you, making you imagine that the pool was bottomless and you could continue swimming on into the deep. Haru felt that way now and he loved it. It was wonderfully cool down here, almost icy. He basked in it.

He only came up for air, poking his head out reluctantly from the nose up. What he saw nearly made him burst out laughing. Nagisa was currently yelling like a moron. He seemed to be "teaching" the others on some new trick he'd come up with. That apparently involved him climbing up onto Makoto's shoulders.

"Okay!" Nagisa exclaimed, half-balanced on Makoto's shoulders, half in the water. "Now, just gimme a second to get my other leg up..."

Makoto was gripping Nagisa's ankles so the other boy wouldn't topple off. The look of utter disapproval and fear on his face was priceless. "Uh, Nagisa?" he called. "I'm having second thoughts about this."

Rei, who was watching from the side, chimed in. "Yeah, right now, you two kinda look...awkward."

"No, I swear this'll work!" Nagisa protested. "I've seen people do this all the time; it's really easy!"

"Doesn't LOOK easy."

Makoto pouted comically. "It's not!"

Nagisa finally hauled his other leg up onto Makoto's shoulder, sitting there and pumping a fist in the air. "Ha! Made it!" He pointed imperiously at Rei. "Told you!"

Rei crossed his arms and grumbled something under his breath.

"Now, Rin, you get on Rei's shoulders," Nagisa ordered pleasantly. As though this was the most normal thing in the world to say.

Rei and Rin, who were next to each other, exchanged equally disgusted glances. Rin's gaze switched to Nagisa. "There's no way in hell that's happening," he deadpanned.

"Ugh, fine, get on Haru's then."

"That's even WORSE."

Haru rolled his eyes and lifted a little more out of the water. "Still here, you know," he reminded them. "And still hearing everything."

Nagisa threw his arms up and glared at Rin in mock anger. "See, now you offended him."

Rin arched an eyebrow. "How is me not wanting CLIMB ON TOP OF someone offending?"

"Not on SOMEONE. On HARU."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"If only you knew..."

Rin gave Nagisa a funny look then, like he couldn't figure out what he meant by that. Nagisa just beamed back, a great secret in his eyes.

Haru considered drowning himself, but figured embarrassment was better than death at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

-Hey, well, here's part two! So glad this seemed to turn out well for my first fanfiction for this. I'm already so in love with these characters, and I hope I can write more for you in the future. Any requests? I'd be happy to take them ;)

Reviews always make my day and I love to hear what you have to say. Until next time! Enjoy the story! :)-

After swimming for what felt like all day (and probably was), the gang of friends were ready to head home. Well, most of them, anyway.

"Hey, Haru!" Rei called from the side of the pool. "You coming or what?" He gestured behind him to where the others were waiting, Makoto watching in boredom as Nagisa chattered on about something to Rin.

Haru was floating on his back out in the water. The soft sound of waves lapped at his ears. Above him, the sky was turning to creamy gold, with dusky purple at the edges. He didn't want to leave, but Makoto was his ride, so... "All right, all right," he answered reluctantly.

"Thank god," Makoto remarked, as Haru clambered out of the water. "Thought I was gonna have to ditch you here or try to drag you out of the water.""Yeah, yeah," Haru replied, rolling his eyes at his friend. But there was a glitter of amusement in their blue depths. Crystal droplets scattered from his inky hair as he ran one hand through it. "Just let me get changed, okay? I'll meet you guys at the car."

"Try not to end up back in the pool again while we wait," Nagisa told him teasingly. "Because I know it'll happen if I don't warn you."

"Seriously," Rei added, nodding pointedly. "You have a serious swim addiction."

Rin, leaning against the wall, shot Rei a smirk. "Don't you mean a SWIMMING addiction, Rei?" Correcting the other boy was obviously revenge for earlier. Rei replied with a scowl that clearly said, shut up. Rin's grin widened, pleased with himself.

Haru sighed at both of them in hopelessness. Nothing, it seemed, was ever going to change. After reassuring his friends, AGAIN, that no, he wouldn't be getting back in the water, he wandered toward the changing rooms. He could hear them out in the corridor as they headed back to their cars. Laughter and talking and bright, excited ideas of the endless summer ahead. They echoed all around, making it sound like they were enough to fill up the whole world. Haru smiled slightly to himself. They were his whole world, that much was sure. He wouldn't trade any of them for anything.

Shaking his head at himself and his sappy thoughts, he emerged into the white-walled room. The walls were lined with skinny compartments for clothes and other belongings; two benches ran down the center of the hard floor and there were several private stalls for changing. The whole place smelled of new paint and chlorine. Haru made his way to the compartment where his clothes were. He'd worn his swimsuit to the pool so the only things in there were jeans and a blue-and-white jacket. Lingering drops slipped from his arms as he dressed, pinging softly on the floor. The room was awfully quiet. Kinda peaceful. Maybe that was why what happened next came as a surprise to him.

"Hey," a familiar voice greeted from behind. It was much too loud in the silence.

With his jacket only zipped halfway so far, Haru glanced back over his shoulder. His heart skipped giddily in his chest when he recognized the lean form of Rin across the room. "Hey."

"Guess we got the whole summer now, huh? To get better, I mean." Rin rested his back against a wall, arms folded over his chest. He looked like he'd tossed clothes on carelessly, jacket still open and jeans so low that a band of black swimsuit showed underneath. Haru's mouth went dry.

"I'm guessing you plan on getting better than me," Haru pointed out with a hint of playfulness. He tried to push foolish, heated thoughts of Rin to the back of his mind.

Rin chuckled, low and beautiful. "Maybe."

Haru huffed a laugh at that, but didn't say anything else. A tiny prick of frustration nagged at him. Sometimes, he hated being so quiet, almost like he never knew what to say.

"So what about you?" Rin asked suddenly. "You just gonna swim all summer long? Not worry about anything else til school starts up?"

Haru shrugged. "Probably, yeah."

"You know there's more to life than swimming and races and homework, right?"

"Who're you and what did you do with Rin?"

Rin let out a bark of laughter at that. His eyes were uncharacteristically bright with something like cheerfulness. "Did you just make a JOKE, Haru?" he asked sarcastically.

Haru offered a small smile then. "I'm not as boring as you think I am," he replied.

Rin lowered his gaze. "No," he said, quieter now, "you're not."

Haru didn't know why, but the way Rin said it sent shivers over his skin. It felt strangely serious, as though there was a meaning behind the simple statement that Haru didn't know. But he wanted to know it. He ached to know what Rin thought of him, if he thought anything important at all about him. Because God knew Haru thought a lot of important things about Rin.

Sharks weren't supposed to be tempting to dolphins. They were supposed to be dangerous.

Haru couldn't think about that anymore, because to think of it would drive him crazy eventually. He let out a long breath and started to cross the room again. Makoto and the others were still waiting outside. He didn't want them to be too annoyed with him for taking too long. To pass through the doorway, he had to walk past Rin. As he did, he slowed inexplicably, and felt an odd sense of reluctance. Maybe he should say something. Maybe he should just shut up, as usual. Maybe-

"Haru."

A hand snagged Haru's wrist, and he halted. Startled, he looked down at the fingers on his skin, then up at Rin's face. The way the other boy looked at him made a coil of heat twist in his stomach. "What?" he asked in puzzlement. Rin stared at the place where his hand rested on Haru's wrist, like he didn't know what to say. "Rin, what?"

Before Haru could say another word, Rin tightened his hold and tugged him forward. He reeled Haru in close, almost making him stumble. All of the breath left Haru's lungs when he realized they were nose to nose, chest to chest. There was a shred of space between them. Rin was taller, but not by much, and Haru could only stare at the inch between their mouths. He gasped softly when Rin's thumb moved over his skin, stroking the place where his pulse would be.

"Rin...what're you doing?" Haru's voice came out thin, shaky.

Rin shook his head. "I don't know," he admitted, in a way he'd never spoken before. "I don't..." He stopped, and his hand slipped down into Haru's. His thumb dragged slow circles into Haru's palm. Cautiously, as though afraid to be scolded, he reached up his free hand and cupped Haru's jaw. His fingers were featherlight on his skin. Haru stiffened in shock. He saw Rin raise his gaze to his, saw the glint in his eyes. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked very softly.

Yes, Haru thought. Tell him to stop. It was too much. This was RIN. His rival, who had become one of his closest friends. He wasn't supposed to be feeling these things for him.

For a second, Haru thought he'd actually do it. Tell Rin yes, to stop. But the word that slipped from his lips in a shaky whisper was, "no."

And Rin kissed him.

Haru felt his heart jolt as soon as the other boy's mouth met his. He hadn't known it would be this soft. He tilted his head automatically, a blissful sigh escaping from him. He closed his eyes, and his head spun, and little lines of fire laced through his veins. Rin tasted like the drops of water still clinging to his skin. It was utterly addicting.

Rin suddenly let out a tiny sound and took Haru by the shoulders. Turning them, he pushed Haru back against the wall. Haru couldn't hold back a slight gasp. When Rin kissed him again, it was with his own fire, deep and possessive. His tongue ran along Haru's bottom lip and Haru made a sound he'd never made before. He'd been careful to not touch Rin the whole time, half-afraid that he might do something wrong. Now he slid his hands into Rin's still-open jacket, splaying them on the bare curve of his lower back. The feel of muscle flexing under the skin left Haru breathless.

Rin growled under his breath and knotted his fingers in the front of Haru's jacket. He hauled the other boy up against him, bodies brushing together. With a ragged gasp, he broke the kiss. His chest rose and fell with every breath. "Haru," he murmured, ducking to trail his mouth down Haru's neck. Pleasant shivers skipped up Haru's spine as Rin kissed his way along the center of Haru's throat. Sharp teeth scraped over his collarbone and he instinctively arched into Rin. Rin smirked and nipped at the sensitive skin.

"R-Rin," Haru stammered. His fingertips dug into Rin's back, desperate to keep himself grounded, but he couldn't. He was losing his mind. He felt Rin's teeth bite down gently, and then he sucked at the mark he'd left. Haru moaned, low in his throat.

"You like that?" Rin's sinful whisper met Haru's ears and he blushed hotly.

"Shut...up," he managed.

Rin chuckled darkly and rested his forehead against Haru's. One hand traveled up to thread through black hair. His smirk faded slowly. "How can you do this to me?" he asked softly. "How do you make me like this?"

Haru couldn't think straight. He was too high on Rin's touch, Rin's voice, Rin's kisses. "I don't know," he replied, honest and breathless. "But I don't wanna stop." With that, he hauled Rin flush against him and pressed their mouths together in another, searing kiss. Rin was caught off-guard, but his arms immediately wrapped around Haru's neck to pull him impossibly closer. Haru kissed like he'd never kissed before; he lost all his chasteness, tongue running along Rin's teeth, sucking on his lower lip. Rin whimpered and the sound made Haru's world crumble.

He was in love with Rin. He was in love with Rin.

Not even bothering to pull away, he breathed into Rin's mouth, "I love you."

Rin shuddered. "I love you too," he gasped out. "God, Haru, I've loved you for-" He broke off without finishing, instead kissing Haru like his life depended on it. They were desperate, wild, hands roaming over clothing and skin. Rin had unzipped Haru's jacket and was just about to shove it off his shoulders, when a very loud voice interrupted them.

"Hey, guys, are you-HOLY CRAP!" The two jumped apart, startled, to face a wide-eyed Nagisa. The blonde gaped at both of them.

Haru glanced at Rin, who was delightfully flushed, hair tousled. He was sure he was burning just as red too. "Um...We were just...Er..." he stuttered, trying to search for an explanation.

A wide, knowing grin suddenly spread across Nagisa's face. "Ohhhh, I see what's going on here," he began, pointing gleefully at the two. "I KNEW you two were gonna get it on!"

"Nagisa," Haru groaned in a rare show of embarrassment. He dragged a hand over his blushing face and back through his hair. He hadn't planned on his day ending like this.

"You know, everyone's waiting out there, wondering if you died or something," Nagisa told them. "Now I'm gonna have to tell them what you were REALLY doing..."

Rin sent Nagisa a burning glare. "Nagisa, if you don't shut up in the next two seconds, I'm gonna throw something at you."

Nagisa rolled his eyes, but wisely chose to back away. "Whatever, lovebirds. Let's go already. I got dibs on riding with Rei this time though." He glanced over his shoulder and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Thought you guys might want some alone-time in the back of Makoto's car, am I right?"

"You're dead," Rin declared, and started advancing on the younger boy. Nagisa squeaked and was out the door in three seconds flat. Rin stopped chasing after him with a huffed sigh. Raking a hand through his hair, he turned to give Haru a rueful glance. "I hope Rei kills him on the way home," he deadpanned.

Haru dropped his eyes, suddenly bashful after all that happened between them. "Yeah," he replied, as soft-spoken as always. "I...Yeah."

Rin grinned his shark-toothed grin and his expression softened like Haru was acting incredibly cute. "Haru," he said, and Haru looked up. "C'mere."

Smiling like a lovestruck kid, Haru crossed the room to stand in front of Rin. Rin skimmed his hands up Haru's arms, then zipped up Haru's jacket for him. He stepped forward and placed a tender kiss to the other boy's forehead, making Haru's heart melt. "C'mon," Rin whispered, "they're waiting for us." His hand slipped into Haru's and enlaced their fingers.

Haru nodded and they walked out into the night, hand in hand.


End file.
